


Shrinking pollen, Theo's take

by miechsmol



Series: steo shrinking pollen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechsmol/pseuds/miechsmol
Summary: Well, nothing goes as expected, again. Stiles comes to Theo to have sex and find Theo who drank same shrinking thing he gave Stiles a fee month ago. He already opened the door and had at least two hours left until the antidote time comes, so they can have some fun and a bit revenge as well.





	Shrinking pollen, Theo's take

**Author's Note:**

> Oups, once agaain, this thing! Reading the first chapter isn't necessary, because that's just some smut with micro/macro kink! Or, more likely, changing size kink, but whatever.  
> Once again, if that's not your cup of tea you can easily close the tab and forget about it!  
> Also I would probably write at least one more steo in this verse with them both experiencing shrinking pollen at the same time. You can kind of read Stiles as aromantic if you are willing to.  
> I actually had to use math to count how tall Theo would be, so yeah.  
> 30.09.18 checked grammar with an online editor

Probably, Stiles should've began calling or at least texting Theo before coming, because that's the second time his repressed kink was in open in two month.

Theo, who opened the door despite or even because he knew who was behind, hardly reached Stiles' rib-cage. He looked a bit exasperated ,but nothing it was impossible to deal with. Especially since Theo was this small.

"Dude," Stiles said, welcomed himself inside and closed the door. "That's kind of ridiculous."

"Once again, I didn't plan this, I didn't even know you would come." His voice was higher than normal and Stiles didn't even try to hide his smile because of that. He took his shoes off and left his jacket where it belonged.

Theo wore his own t-shirt that now covered his frame to the knees. Stiles sat down as to be on the same eye level. Well, now that they weren't in the bed, and Stiles wasn't on the receiving part of the pollen, that looked ridiculous. Adult man, and well-built actually, with normal proportions probably being unable to reach anything.

Stiles became even grateful that he was at bed while shrinking and didn't have to operate around way too big furniture.

"You do know that you wouldn't be able to grow himself, right?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I did some math. So when the time would've come, I would be still about two feet and would be able to reach table. It actually works this way, like it takes about one cm per minute, and the smaller you got, the smaller this amount become."

Stiles hummed. "Should I leave you for your fun then, or we would still have something?"

"Let's have sex. I need to shower, so pull me."

Stiles felt his lips taking not the nice smile. Theo saw that too. "Nope. I wanna see you managing shower while this small. Are you even tall enough to make it in the bath?"

"Stiles", Theo shined his eyes, probably thinking it would be scary.

Well, Stiles had none of it. He dealt enough with different were-creatures, and Theo in this size didn't scare him the slightest. He smiled even wider, put his hand on Theo's shoulder and pushed, making him even smaller.

"Now you probably are," Stiles stood up and stretched. Theo was twice smaller now, and yet looked murderous. "We can take shower together though."

Theo sighed and muttered something, Stiles wasn't able to hear. He took this ridiculously big t-shirt off and left it lying on the floor, then went to the bathroom. Stiles went after him, and yes, that looked harder than Stiles expected for Theo. The rim of a bathtub was on the level of his ribs. Well, Theo was strong and he easily grabbed the rim and pulled himself up. Some more acrobatic and he was already in the bath, smiling smugly. Well, Stiles had none of that.

"And what about me? Do you expect me to undress myself? So uncool, dude." Stiles closed the door and crossed his hands, smiling a little.

"Stiles, that's not..."

"Or do you want become even smaller and be left there? That's my revenge because last time you didn't tell me about this whole thing, so we can either keep going with you doing what I've told you to, or you can stay there until it's time for you to go back to normal. So, undress me."

Theo frowned, but Stiles saw that his dick somehow enjoyed this, it was already half-hard. Theo hopped out of the bath back on the floor. Stiles didn't move to sit down or take down his hoodie or t-shirt. Theo's face was on the same level as Stiles' groin, which made it all even more interesting.

"Maybe you should begin from the top?" Stiles asked, implying that Theo should've taken his hoodie and t-shirt first. Theo looked positively murderous.

"And how the hell do you imagine I would be able to do it?"

"I don't know, be creative! Just don't rip anything off."

Theo looked at him with a frown, and looked around. Stiles stood near toilet and washer, so Theo went to toilet first and climbed it. Stiles looked at him with some interest, but didn't otherwise. Then he climbed at the top of washer and he was finally able to look down at Stiles.

He grabbed his hoodie and pulled up. Stiles helped a little, raising his hands and turning to Theo in process. He accidentally, really accidentally put his hand on Theo's shoulder, loosing him another three inches. Well, not his fault. Theo didn't even notice, so they were golden. He then grabbed Stiles t-shirt as well and took it off. He was panting by the end of this, but probably clothes did weight a lot at this size.

Stiles straightened and again didn't move to help, so Theo had to go the same route down. Well, now he was noticeably smaller than before.

"Hey, that's not fair." Theo said and moved to undo Stiles's belt anyway.

"That was an accident." Stiles said and bent down, pushing Theo down to the size of bath rim. "And that was unfair."

Now Theo even straining himself as far as possible hardly reached Stiles' belt. That was certainly an interesting angle of watching it all. But this time Theo didn't say incompletely, trying his hardest to undo belt from the position he was in.

He was very close to Stiles' dick, even touched, and yes, this was an interesting experience. Theo was finally able to undo belt and take jeans off. He looked really angry by this time, and Stiles wasn't sure if this was because of the situation or because he was surely aroused by this whole situation.

Theo undressed Stiles completely, even took off his socks and looked up at him. Well, that was fun.

"Now we are ready, aren't we," Stiles mused, bit didn't make a move to help Theo get in.

Actually no, he decided to do it harder, by patting Theo and making him even smaller, by inch or two for Stiles, but probably it were whole feet for Theo by now. He didn't complain though. He had to actually stand on his tiptoes to even reach rim, and it was certainly more difficult for him to grab it somehow surely to make it in. But well, he managed, Stiles was proud.

He also stepped in the bath. Theo stood somewhere around his knee level now, and well, it wasn't really comfortable for what Stiles planned at first, bit he didn't want to make him bigger yet. Well, he was adaptable and he would think of something.

He took pity on Theo, who was hardly able to reach for the faucet and turned the water on and choose the best temperature. Actually, he decided to just wash, because he actually wanted for everything sexual stay in the bedroom, even though now they were probably able to pull better shower-sex.

When they finished washing, Stiles stepped out of the bath, not even looking at Theo. He had really hard time making it out, but Stiles didn't help him. Probably the next time he would have a hard time with Theo, if they both would be shrinking, but he was bitter about their first time like that, and Theo was a big boy, who could take care of himself. Stiles dried himself and left towel on the floor for Theo.

This time Stiles didn't put Theo's clothes on or even his underwear, not because he wanted to go against ritual, but because it would be difficult for Theo. He went to the bed and sat there, waiting for Theo to reach him from bathroom.

Theo looked really funny in the apartments, not being able to reach anything. And also his way to bed took him more time than usual. Stiles didn't help him get on the bed, even though it was probably s difficult as it was in bath. He just smiled and spread his legs a bit.

"Well, you are certainly bigger than my dick."

"Didn't you like it when it was otherwise?" Theo asked, standing in front of Stiles with confidence someone of his size shouldn't have.

"That was fun and games, but I liked you small even more. So, try and blow me. Or use your whole body."

"You are almost hard, that's new." Theo added and moved closer.

Stiles smiled a little. "And you are ready to cum. Actually, I think I should deal with you first, because holding it for so long isn't really good," he pushed Theo so he fell down in the bed. He didn't plan on making him any more smaller, just to make him lay.

This was a bit awkward angle actually, but Stiles could adapt. He licked Theo from dick to chin, and it was so much easy when Theo was like foot and half. He moaned, bending himself to the touch.

Taking such a small dick in this mouth felt weird. He had to actively think that this was actually dick, but he also knew how good it felt when enormous tongue licked it whole, from all sides at once, how his structure seemingly well-known appeared to be something completely different.

It didn't take a lot time for Theo to cum, though Stiles would've appreciated some kind of notice. Theo lied on the bed under him, relaxed and small. Well, Stiles wasn't done yet, so he moved closer and actively put his dick on Theo, making him smaller.

"Hey!" Theo screamed, when Stiles sit back a little.

"Well now you are the size of my dick, time to make me feel good, isn't it?"

Theo stood up, leaning on Stiles' legs. He probably said something, but Stiles had plain human hearing, it was actually hard to hear what Theo was saying while being this small.

Theo seemed to decide to adopt the sane strategy Stiles did last time, sit on and making his way on top. And while it was fascinating to watch, his dick didn't really feel like it.

Stiles saw Theo trying to lick him, but he actually almost didn't feel it. That was a bit disappointing actually. He allowed Theo few minutes of trying to do something, and then pulled him, making twice bigger. Well, that was a strange feeling, once again hard Theo rubbing himself on Stiles' dick.

Once again, more fascinating that it is arousing. "Stop, that doesn't working." He said a bit bitter. "It seems that you being that small is only fun to humiliate and not fuck."

Theo was still sitting on his dick and put his head back to see Stiles. This look was certainly good, but look alone.

"So what should we do?" Theo screamed, bit for Stiles it wasn't that loud.

"I'll make you bigger, so I would at least feel your mouth and tongue, will see how it goes."

Theo moved a little, placing himself on the bedding and beginning to lick Stiles' dick-top. Well, he was at least able to feel it now, but not enough, so he put his hands on Theo's shoulders and pulled, slowly at first to feel all changes. It was fun, this whole changing thing was actually better than blow jobs itself. Stiles made Theo big enough to be able to put his dick into the mouth, and then squished, looking how Theo choked a bit, but didn't stop sucking and licking.

He made Theo even bigger, probably closer to his natural height, and then again smaller, because that was an interesting feeling.

Probably to cum he needed something more, so he pulled Theo's shoulders even broader, until Theo had to move his knees on the floor and became able to take Stiles in. Yes, this exact feeling. He patted Theo, notifying him about upcoming cum, because Stiles isn't an asshole, but Theo didn't move, continuing sucking with a new interest.

Well, Stiles was close, but not that he wouldn't hold a bit longer. He then pulled Theo a bit more, with interest noting how his ass towered in the room. Well, that was enough, so Stiles cummed.

Theo provably wanted to up himself, looking all smug and so on, but instead he hit a ceiling. Stiles giggled, because that was hilarious.

"Oh jeez," Stiles whistled, trying to stop laughing. Actually now Theo could've do anything to him, but instead he squashes himself to somehow normal size, while Stiles proceed laughing on the bed.

"Oh, stop it." Theo hit his bottom playfully, but it made Stiles laugh even more.

"You should've... You should've seen your face, that was hilarious, when you hit." Stiles kept giggling, while Theo suddenly grabbed his leg and tried to make him fall from the bed. Stiles grabbed into sheets, and yelped. "Oh god, do you want to become smaller again?" he was exasperated. He even stood up to look at Theo closer.

Kind of a bad idea, because Theo was like bead taller than Stiles was. "Well, I lime when you are like that better," Theo murmured through the smile and hugged Stiles.

Stiles was having none of it, so he squished Theo's waist until they were around the same height. "Wrong choice of words."

But well, if Stiles was completely honest, not looking down at Theo was kind if nice. But now he looked even more bulky, and Stiles, who did lose some weight, felt awkward.

"So, I have about an hour of pollen being still in action. Do you want to stay?"

"Nope," Stiles said and freed himself from the hug. "You do remember rule, no night-stands. Last time there were special circumstance, and now you are capable to deal with it by yourself." Stiles went to the bath to take his clothes.

"We can always change rule," Theo went after him, wisely not trying to grab him.

"Why should we?" Stiles asked, turning the water on and going to shower.

"And why not? We are fuck-buddies for almost two years, so."

Stiles didn't answer until he finished shower. Then he stepped out of the bathtub and took forgotten on the floor towel.

"And I'm ok with that, thank you very much. If you aren't, well, I would leave." Stiles put the towel on the washer and put on his underwear.

"You looked like someone who would want some love, and not just sex."

"Are you accusing me for only wanting sex?" Stiles asked angrily and stepped closer to Theo, making it into his personal space. He became smaller. "From the beginning we decided that there would be only sex between us, and I'm not interesting in anything else. Well, maybe friendship, but anyway. If you don't want this anymore, or want something more, we are done."  
Stiles turned around and put his t-shirt and hoodie on. Theo was silent for some time.

"Ok, nothing more than sex and some more kinky sex", Theo finally said.

"Great."


End file.
